Hermanos
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Dos hermanos separados por causa de una maldad, un padre sufriendo por un hijo que penso muerto, y ahora ellos tendran que encontrar la confianza y el amor que creian perdidos! lograran recontrase y perdonarse y estar juntos o no Ed&Be,J&A,Em&R,Ca&...
1. Nacimientos

**Estos personajes no son mios son de la creadora Stepheine Meyers solo agarre a sus personajes para mi histora**

**CAPITULO I**

**ESME POV**

Estaba muy feliz, tenía una familia perfecta, mi hermano Emmett de 8 años que se tubo que venir a vivir conmigo cuando murieron nuestros padres, un esposo maravilloso llamado Carlisle que es doctor en un hospital muy famoso aquí en Chicago y un par de bebes que venían en camino, no podía estar mas feliz… mi vida era perfecta.

_- Mi amor… ya me tengo que ir a trabajar –_ me dijo Carlisle mientras me daba un beso en la boca.

_- Esta bien no te preocupes por nosotros –_ le dije mientras apuntaba a mi enorme vientre.

_- Esta bien… adiós mis amores _

Al salir de casa el solo me dedico una sonrisa mientras yo entraba de nuevo a nuestra casa, yo tenia 7 meses de embarazo pero Carlisle decía que parecía de 9 meses, empecé arreglar el Jardín cuando de pronto siento una punzada en el vientre, seguramente seria algún movimiento brusco que hice, me senté en el pequeño sofá de la estancia y me relaje tratando de que el dolor pasara, pero cada vez se hacia mas intenso.

No sabia que hacer, Carlisle no contestaba el teléfono y mi auto no arrancaba, ¿Qué hacia?, salí de la casa, caminando con mucho dolor, espero a que pasara un taxi, pero no pasaba ninguno, era desesperante, iba saliendo uno de los vecinos así que me acerque a el para pedir ayuda.

- Ayudame… por favor – le dije a Daniel

- ¿que es lo que pasa? – pregunto el preocupado.

- mis bebes… ya van a… nacer

El me tomo en brazos y me llevo al asiento trasero del auto, el era mi vecino y amigo, su esposa también estaba embarazada. Su esposa se llama Katie y ella esperaba a una niña. Era un matrimonio muy lindo, y a veces Daniel y Carlisle se encontraban por las noches en algún supermercado ya que sus esposas estaban de antojos.

_- No te preocupes Esme, todo va a salir bien… ¿ya llamaste a Carlisle? –_ me pregunto mientras seguía manejando.

_- Si… pero no… ahhh… contesta… seguro esta en… alguna operación._

_- no te preocupes todo va a estar bien… _

Al llegar al hospital, Daniel pregunto por Carlisle pero ellos le dijeron que no podían comunicarse con el ya que estaba en una operación de alto riesgo y no lo podían interrumpir.

Al llegar a la sala de partos, apareció otro Doctor, era James.

El es de piel blanca, alto, rubio y de ojo color miel, fue muy amigo de Carlisle pero no se por que se distanciaron, el me miro a los ojos y pude ver en ellos sorpresa.

- Esme… ¿Cómo tiempo tienes con los dolores? – me pregunto.

- como una… ahhh… hora.

- ya es mucho tiempo… déjame ver…

Cuando el vio lo avanzado que estaba el parto salió corriendo y empezó a llamar a las enfermeras, yo estaba muy asustado pero no quería que le pasara nada a mis bebes.

_- No te preocupes Esme… todo va a estar bien… - _me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

_- Por favor… si algo lle… ga a suceder… salva a mis niños… por favor._

_- No digas eso, todo va a estar bien –_ pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

Empezaron a entrar muchas enfermeras y yo no sabía que sucedía, yo estaba llena de sudor y las enfermeras me secaban, ya quería tener a mis niños en mis brazos, quería que todo acabara ya.

- Puje… puje señora… - me decía una de las enfermeras.

- si… - pujaba con todas mis fuerzas y solo incrementaba el dolor.

- Ya falta poco, puja otra vez Esme… - me dijo James

- no puedo…

- si puedes, vamos falta poco.

- esta bien…

Continúe pujando cuando escuche un llanto hermoso, las enfermeras lo taparon con una manta, era rubio era un bebe precioso, después lo alejaron de mi.

- no… se… lo… lleven – les dije

- tienes que seguir pujando, ya viene el otro bebe – me dijo James.

Hice lo que me decían, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, pero estaba feliz ya había nacido uno de mis niños, solo faltaba el otro bebe…

- Puja… puja…

- ahí viene… - dijo una de las enfermeras.

Puje de nuevo con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, escuche otro llanto, estaban bien mis bebes ya todo había pasado, mis niños ya habían nacido.

- Doctor James… tiene una hemorragia… - decía una de las enfermeras.

- quiero ver a mis niños… - le dije a una de las enfermeras.

- traigan a los niños – le dijo James a una de las enfermeras.

- pero esta muy débil…

- has lo que te he dicho…

Yo cada vez me sentía mas débil, a los 5 minutos la enfermera me dio a mis bebes, mientras que los demás me atendían a mi, eran simplemente hermosos, uno era rubio y el otro tenia el mismo color de cabello que yo, color cobrizo, el bebe rubio empezó a abrir los ojos los tenia azules, mi color de ojos, cuando el bebe de cabello cobrizo abrió también los ojos pude ver que eran del mismo color que Carlisle, un verde intenso.

Me empecé a sentir cada vez mas débil y lo último que vi fueron a mis preciosos bebes, solo escuchaba las voces a lo lejos.

- Se nos va…

- paren la hemorragia… se esta muriendo.

Y todo se volvió negro… creo que morí, pero morí feliz.

**Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste le dedico el capitulo a Karmy sin ella no tenia el valor para subir un fic espero que me dejen comentarios o sujerencias Gracias**

**Rosa**


	2. Una Mala Noticia

****

**Estos personajes no son mios son de la creadora Stepheine Meyers solo agarre a sus personajes para mi historia**

**CAPITULO II**

**JAMES POV**

Estaba en el Hospital, no había mucho que hacer, me estaba paseando por la sala de espera cuando de pronto veo entrar a Esme, el amor de mi vida con un perfecto desconocido, Esme se retorcía del dolor y tenía un inmenso vientre. Me acerque a ella para atenderla.

- Esme… ¿Cómo tiempo tienes con los dolores? – le pregunte.

- como una… ahhh… hora. – me decía mientras se agarraba el estomago.

- ya es mucho tiempo… déjame ver…

Mire que tan avanzado estaba el trabajo de parto, y para mi sorpresa ya estaba a punto de nacer sus hijos, ya que me había enterando por un par de enfermeras que Carlisle y Esme esperaban cuates.

- No te preocupes Esme… todo va a estar bien… _- _le dije mientras le tomaba de la mano.

_- _Por favor… si algo lle… ga a suceder… salva a mis niños… por favor. – yo no soportaría la idea de perderla.

- No digas eso, todo va a estar bien – podía engañarla a ella pero no a mi.

Llame a las enfermeras para que empezaran a alistar a Esme, Carlisle estaba en una operación y no le podían avisar, así que yo atendería el parto, de no haber sido por Carlisle ella estuviera teniendo a mis hijos.

- Puje… puje señora… - le decía una de las enfermeras.

- si… - ella pujaba pero se miraba muy débil.

- Ya falta poco, puja otra vez Esme… - le dije

- no puedo…

- si puedes, vamos falta poco. – tenia que darle ánimos.

- esta bien…

Esme siguió pujando hasta que uno de los bebes nació, el niño era rubio pero aunque era muy chico se notaban algunos rasgos que Esme. El tenia que haber sido mi hijo.

- no… se… lo… lleven – dijo muy débil

- tienes que seguir pujando, ya viene el otro bebe – le dije

Algo andaba mal con el parto, Esme estaba demasiado débil y empezó a tener una pequeña hemorragia.

- Puja… puja…

- ahí viene… - dijo una de las enfermeras.

Ella continuo pujando hasta que nació el segundo bebe, el niño tenía el cabello cobrizo como Esme pero era más parecido a Carlisle. La hemorragia aumento.

- Doctor James… tiene una hemorragia… - decía una de las enfermeras.

- quiero ver a mis niños… - le dijo a una de las enfermeras, ella estaba demasiado pálida y perdía mucha sangre

- traigan a los niños – dije

- pero esta muy débil…

- has lo que te he dicho… - le dije a la enfermera.

Ella cada vez se miraba peor, a los 5 minutos la enfermera le dio a sus bebes, mientras que los demás la atendían, ella se miraba preciosa a pesar de todo con los bebes en sus brazos, yo seguía tratando de parar la hemorragia pero no podíamos.

Vi como cerraba los ojos, y sus brazos se aflojaron, me apresure a tomar a los niños.

- Se nos va…

- paren la hemorragia… se esta muriendo. – grite.

Y ella dejo de respirar… mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, estaba cargando a sus niños, el amor de mi vida estaba muerta frente a mí, y lo único que quedaba del amor que me robo mi mejor amigo, eran esos bebes, el bebe rubio era idéntico a ella, y cuando el abrió los ojos vi el azul profundo de mi adorada Esme.

Tome una decisión, me quedaría con el único recuerdo de Esme, tomaría al bebe y lo crearía como si fuera mi hijo, nuestro hijo, era lo único que podía hacer para seguir recordando a la persona que ame desde la infancia.

Aproveche que todos estaban distraídos, bese la frente de Esme y me lleve a los bebes a los cuneros, antes de que llegara Esme había atendido un parto donde la mamá había fallecido y su bebe también, y aquella chica no tenia mas familia, así que cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta cambie al bebe y salí del Hospital a escondidas con mi hijo.

**CARLISLE POV**

Al salir de casa tenia un mal presentimiento, pero no le quise dar importancia, Emmett estaba en el colegio a estas horas y mi Esme se quedaría sola en casa y eso me preocupaba un poco.

Al llegar al hospital, me avisaron que había una operación de emergencia, era de un chico que había chocado y tenia incrustado en gran pedazo de tubo en el estomago, toda la mañana y parte de la tarde estuve en esa operación. El final el chico sobrevivió.

Cuando iba saliendo de la sala de operaciones llego una enfermera corriendo y eso no estaba permitido así que me extrañe.

- doctor Cullen… doctor Cullen – gritaba la enfermera.

- ¿que paso?

- su esposa… su esposa ya esta dando a luz.

Salí corriendo a la sala de maternidad, estaba desesperado tenia que estar con ella y con mis bebes cuando nacieran. Entre corriendo y me dirigí a pedir información la recepcionista me dijo que estaba en la habitación 204 así que me dirigí allí.

Al entrar, fue la escena mas horrible que en mi vida había visto, era mi Vida, mi amor, la estaban tapando con un sabana blanca hasta la cabeza y eso solo significaba una cosa… mi reina la luz de mi vida, estaba… muerta.

Las piernas se doblaron y caí al piso, no eso era una terrible pesadilla que estaba viviendo mi Esme no podía estar muerta, de rodillas me acerque a mi amor, y la destape, ella estaba fría pero a mi no me importaba, le tome la mano y la empecé a besar.

- mi amor… no me dejes…

- Doctor Cullen… lo siento, pero tenemos que llevarla a la morgue.

- dame un momento con ella por favor… - le dije entre lagrimas.- ¿donde están mis hijos?

- lo siento, pero uno de los bebes falleció.

No, también mi bebe estaba muerto, no era solo un sueño, mi amor y mi pequeño estaban muertos, no, era un dolor inmenso en que me invadía.

A los 10 minutos llevaron a mi esposa a la morgue, yo seguía llorando sin consuelo, pero tenia que ser fuerte, por que todavía me quedaba una pequeña parte de ella y esa era mi hijo por el cual lucharía para que el creciera feliz…

****

**hola a todos muchas gracias por leer mi historia no saben lo que significa para mi me hace miy feliz de verda quiero agradezeles primero que nada a KARMY por todo su apoyo por su amistad se lo agradezco GRACIAS AMIGA DE VERDAD no se que haria sin ti les agradezco a todas de verdad**

lamento por borrar el capitulo es que queria poner algo mas y no me salio la inspiracion gracias por entender

**espero mas comentarios o sugerencias **

**GRACIAS**

**ROSA CULLEN**


	3. 5 Años Despues

****

**Estos personajes no son mios son de la creadora Stepheine Meyers solo agarre a sus personajes para mi historia**

CAPITULO III

**JAMES POV**

Al salir del hospital me di cuenta que se miraría demasiado extraño si de un día para otro llegaba con un bebe, así que fui a casa de mi hermano que se acaba de cambiar a esta ciudad, la esposa de mi hermano estaba embarazada de tres meses y todavía no se notaba mucho su embarazo, seguro que eso ayudaría a mi plan.

_- hermano, que milagro… -_ dijo mi hermano Charlie cuando me vio llegar.

_- Necesito hablar contigo y Reneé –_ dije seriamente.

_- claro pasa… ¿pero, de quien es ese bebe?_

_- en n momento te explico, por favor trae a Renné_.

Me senté en la sala de aquella pequeña casa que acababa de comprar mi hermano y su esposa, el bebe que tenia en mis brazos seguía dormido, en todo este tiempo no había dado mucha lata.

_- Hola James –_ me dijo Reneé entrando a la sala.

_- hola Reneé _

_- ¿que es lo que pasa tan urgente? –_ pregunto Reneé sentándose.

_- es que, el pequeño que tengo aquí en mis brazos, lo han abandonado en el hospital_

_- hooo por dios…_ - dijo Reneé tapándose la boca de la impresión.

_- si, su madre falleció a dar a luz y su padre lo abandonó en el hospital… yo no tuve corazón para que lo mandaran a un orfanato así que decidí que me lo quedaría y lo crearía yo pero… soy doctor y paso la mayoría del tiempo en el hospital… y lo dejaría mucho tiempo solo… y pensé que tal vez ustedes… se podrían quedar con el… claro, yo pagaría todos sus gastos y lo visitaría cuando tuviera tiempo libre… por favor… no quiero que este bebe crezca en un orfanato… sin cariño ni amor…_

Estoy seguro que dirían que si, Reneé en este momento esta envuelta en lagrimas, y Charlie se veía pensativo, si que se dieran cuenta pellizqué un poco al bebe para que se despertara y llorara, eso le partiría el corazón a Reneé.

El bebe comenzó a llorar y Reneé se levanto del sofá y me quito al bebe de mis brazos.

- _Ya bebe bonito, yo te voy a cuidar y nada te va a pasar… te quiero mi bebe. –_ dijo mientras lo mecía. - _¿Cómo se llama?_

_- Jasper…_

Ese nombre era uno de los favoritos de mi amada Esme, cuando éramos amigos me decía que cuando tuviera un hijo le pondría Jasper o Edward.

Yo solo me quede mirando a Reneé mecer a Jasper, mi plan había funcionado…

**5 años después…**

**CARLISLE POV**

Mi amada Esme, que duros habían sido todos estos años sin ella, yo trataba de estar con Edward y Emmett el mayor tiempo posible pero el hospital me retenía mucho tiempo.

Ahora estaba parado frente a la tumba de mi Esme y la de mi bebe, cada semana venía a visitarlos y traerles flores frescas, mi pequeño Edward jugaba entre las tumbas mientras Emmett escuchaba música pero estaba al pendiente de Edward, ellos se querían como hermanos y Emmett ya era un hijo para mi.

No me había dado cuenta que mi pequeño bebe se había parado enseguida de mi.

_- papi…_

_- ¿Qué paso mi niño?_

_- ¿mi mami no me quería por eso se fue al cielo con mi hermanito?_ – pregunto mi Edward con lagrimas en los ojos.

_- claro que tu mami te amaba mucho, solo que ella tuvo que ir al cielo con tu hermanito y desde allá ariba ellos nos están viendo… ¿ves aquella estrella que esta empezando a brillar?_ –aunque el cielo no estaba complétame oscuro, pero la tarde ya había llegado. Mi niño asintió con la cabeza. - _esa estrella tan hermosa es tu mami y tu hermanito que te están sonriendo, por eso te debes portar bien para que no se pongan tristes._

_- si papi, me poltare bien… pero… ya me quielo il… Alice quelía jugal conmigo._

_- ya nos vamos, solo me despido de tu mami_

_- esta bien, papi…_

_- ya me voy mi amor, cuida mucho de mi bebe que tienes a tu lado, y también cuida a Edward… te amo demasiado y siempre estas en mi corazón…_

**JASPER POV**

Mi papi me había venido a vel ayel, y me tlajo unos calitos muy padres, se los tenia que enseñal a mi mejol amigo Edwald, mi papi me decía que no podía sel su amigo, pelo a mi no mi impoltaba, Bella me decía que le hicielamos caso a mi papi, pelo yo no quelia, polque si le hacia caso Edwald ya no selia mi amigo y no podlia ver a Alice, la niña mas bonita del mundo entero.

Bella y Edwald no se llevaban muy bien, semple estaban paliando y es muy glasioso, Alice siemple dice que telminalan casandose, pelo yo quielo que Alice se case conmigo cuando seamos glandes.

**Hola primero que nada quiero dar las gracias por leer mi historia los que me estan apoyando en especial a Karmy por que sin ella no se que haria de verdad este fic lo estamos haciendo las dos la que me esta ayudando espero que no te moleste Karmy te quiero amiga. **

**Lamentamos que el capitulo sea corto pero no teniamos inspiracion. **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo **

**Espero sus comentarios y sujerencias **

**Gracias **

**Rosa Cullen**


	4. Edward Cullen y Jasper Swan

****

**Estos personajes no son mios son de la creadora Stepheine Meyers solo agarre a sus personajes para mi historia**

**CAPITULO IV**

**EDWARD POV**

Hola, soy Edwald, y tengo cinco años, yo vivo con mi papí pol que mi mami se fue al cielo con mi helmanito, aunque todavía no entiendo polque no me llevo con ella, tengo mi mejol amigo Jaspel, también tengo mi vecina Alice que es como mi helmanita polque la conozco de muchos pelo muchos años cuando los dos élamos bebes, y también esta mi Bella, ella es una niña muy pelo muy linda aunque me tlate un poquito feo no me impolta.

La otla vez estábamos jugando a las escondidas y ella empezó a coler y se tlopezo, ella estaba llolando así que le ayude a levantalse y la abrase pala que no llolala, cuando dejo de llolal ella me dio un beso en la mejilla, mi plimel beso con una niña, después ella siguió coliendo y yo solo me quede palado con mi mano en la mejilla donde ella me había dado el beso.

Pelo hay un niño que se llama Mike que dice que el cuando sea glande se va a casal con Bella, pelo no es cielto polque yo me casale con ella, la otla vez me hizo enojal mucho polque le quedia dal un beso a ella, pelo yo lo empuje y le saque la lengua.

Aquí viene Bella, me tengo que peinal.

- Edward, has visto a Jasper – me plegunta la niña de los helmosos ojos chocolates.

- no lo he visto

- bueno me voy a buscarlo – la tome de la mano pala que no se fuela.

- no te vayas… ¿quieles jugal conmigo?

- no quielo… suéltame… - dijo ella y se soltó de mi mano.

- ¿polque me tlatas feo?, si yo te quielo mucho – no pude evital empezal a lloral.

- porque tu… tu… - y no me telmino de decir se fue coliendo.

Me senté en una banquita a llolal, tenia mis manos en la cala, me dolía mucho que mi Bella no me quisiela.

- ¿polque llolas Edwald?

**JASPER POV**

Antes de llegal a buscal a Edwald, me encontle con la niña de cabello neglo coltito. Ella venia dando saltitos y cantando al paleser todavía no me había visto. Cuando alzo la milada me sonlio y empezó a coler así mi.

- Jazz… - me dijo mientlas me ablazaba muy fuelte. – te extlañe.

- pelo si nos vimos ayel

- que liase, te extlañe mucho, mucho – después me dio un besito en mi mejilla y yo me sonloje.

- Bella te andaba buscando, me dijo que iba a il al palque a buscalte… ve antes de que se enoje mas…

- si tienes lazon, también tengo que buscal a Edwald.

Alice me tomo la mano y empezamos a buscal en el palque, vi a Bella coler, y a Edwald sentado en una banca, pelecia llolal, Alice me solto la mano y se fue tlas Bella mientlas yo me acelcaba a Edwald.

- ¿polque llolas Edwald? – le plegunte mientlas me sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Jaspel… polque no me quiele Bella?... yo no le hice nada… yo la quielo mucho.

- no lo se Edwald… mi papá dice que cuando las mujeles están extlañas es que están en sus días…

- ¿polque sus días?

- no lo se, solo escuche decile eso mi papá a mi tio Chalie.

La veldad si sabia polque Bella se poltaba asi con mi mejol amigo, mi papi me dijo que no debía de juntalme con Edwald pelo yo no hice caso, pero mi plima si, ella decía que le hiciéramos caso a mi papá, pero yo no quelia polque Edwald es como mi helmano.

- me vas a tomal algo, que te palece si vamos pol un chocomilk doble… ya no lloles, estoy segulo de que ella también te quiele mucho, te lo digo pol que la conozco muy bien…

- Enserlio…

- enselio…

- eles mi mejol amigo Jaspel…

- tu también Edwald…

**Hola de nuevo estamos de vuelta es que estabamos muy ocupada mietras que Karmy estaba terminando su fic para empezar bien este.**

**primero que nada les pido unas disculpas a los que no me dejaron los cometarios como soy nueva no sabia como desbloquear lo que me escriben que no tiene cuenta pero ahora ya nos pueden madar sus comentarios **

**Gracias a los que nos pudieran madar no sabes los que nos significa que nos lleguen sus comentarios nos hacen muy felices a ambas**

**muchisimas Gracias**

**Esperaremos muchos sus comentarios**

**GRACIAS**

**ROSA CULLEN Y KARMY **


	5. Padre e Hijo

**CAPITULO V**

* * *

**Un año después**

**CARLISLE POV**

Mi Edward ya tenía 6 añitos y todavía no pronunciaba bien la "R" tenia que hacer algo al respecto, mi niño se pasaba casi todo el día jugando con la vecinita de su misma edad Alice, ella era una niña muy simpática e imperativa, sus padres ya habían venido a decirme si su hija sufría de algo que si por eso se comportaba así.

Llegue a mi despacho y en al lado del escritorio había una pequeña mesita donde se sentaba Edward a colorear mientras yo revisaba pendientes, me gustaba mucho tenerlo justo a mi, ya que me hacia recordar que Esme estaba conmigo.

_- Edward… ven mi niño… -_ le dije.

_- si papi –_ me dijo mientras se sentaba en mis piernas.

_- vamos hacer un pequeño juego para que aprender a pronunciar bien la "R"._

_- pelo si ya la se plonuncial – _me dijo frunciendo la frente.

_- repite conmigo._

_- ok papi._

_- R con R cigarro_

_- l con l cigalo_

_-R con R barril_

_- l con l balil_

_- rápido corren los carros_

_- lapido coren los caros_

_- por las R del ferrocarril_

_- por las r del ferrocarril_

_- viste Edward ya pudiste pronunciar la R _

Me sentía muy orgulloso de Edward, el solo me regalaba una sonrisa pero con eso iluminaba mi día. Pero de pronto su sonrisa desapareció.

_- Papi… ¿crees que mami esta orgullosa de mi porque ya pronuncio la r? – _yo solo lo abrase mas a mi.

_- claro que si mi niño, tu mami y tu hermanito están muy orgullosos de ti._

_- yo quiero que mi mami vuelva y me de muchos besitos como la mamá de Alice le da a ella –_ yo le quiete las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar.

- _Edward… tu mami no puede volver pero te esta mirando desde el cielo y estoy completamente seguro de que en la noche cuando tu duermes ella aparece en tus sueños y te da besitos aunque tu no te des cuenta… por que ella te quiere mucho. _

_- ¿y tu crees que mi hermanito también me quiere?_ – me pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

_- claro que el también te quiere _

_- yo tengo un amigo se llama Jasper y el es como mi hermano, ¿esta mal que quiera a jasper como un hermano, papi? _

_- claro que no esta mal… me alegra mucho que consideres a tu amigo como un hermano._

_- que bueno papi yo tenia mucho miedo de que mi hermanito se enojara conmigo._ – me dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo que es la inocencia de los niños. – _papá la otra vez oí a Emmett decir que mami había muerto cuando me tuvo, entonces ¿por mi culpa murió, mi mami? –_ me partió el corazón oírlo hablar así.

_- claro que no mi amor, tu no tuviste la culpa… diosito quiso que tu mami fuera al cielo por que la ocupaba ahora ella es un ángel que te cuida…_

_- pero si yo no hubiera nacido… ella estaría contigo – _su carita era de una tristeza profunda. – _yo tengo la culpa de que mami este muerta…_

_- no mi Edward, tu mami te quiere mucho y se pondría muy triste si te oyera… tu no tuviste la culpa, tu tienes una gran parte de tu mami en el corazoncito… nunca… pero nunca se arrepentiría de haberte tenido… por que tu eres lo mas importante para tu mami y para mi._

_- te quiero mucho papi…_

_-y yo también…te quiero con toda mi alma… ya es tarde Edward… tienes que dormir…_

_- ¿papi me cantas la canción que dices que mi mami me cantaba cuando estaba en su pansa?-_ yo lo recosté mas en mi pecho.

_- esta bien mi niño… __Ha nacido un sol__, __A partir de hoy__… __Que ilumina mi alma…__Eres tu mi tierno amor…__Que abre la esperanza en mi…__siento tu fragilidad mi amor… __Algo que no se entender…__Como enseñarte yo…__A cuidar tu corazón…__A buscar lo que es mejor mi amor…__Mi ángel de amor_

Cuando volteé a mirar a Edward el ya estaba completamente dormido, le bese la frente, el era mi razón de vivir junto con Emmett, solo tenia una pequeña duda ¿Quién era aquel niño llamado Jasper? Que tanto cariño le tenía mi hijo.

* * *

**HOLA!!!  
SOY KARMY Y HOY ME TOCO SUBIR EL CAPITULO!!!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!**

**LE QUIERO DECIR QUE MUCHAS FELICIDADES A ROSA CULLEN POR QUE ESTA SEMANA QUE ACABA FUE SU CUMPLE !!!**

**MUCHAS FELICIDADES !!!!**

**SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**

**SALUDOS BYE!!!**


	6. 12 Años Despues

**CAPITULO 6**

* * *

_**12 años después…**_

**JASPER POV**

Edward y yo estamos escondidos detrás de unas plantas que hay en el centro comercial cerca de donde esta el área de comida donde Alice y Bella tenían una cita con Tyler y Mike, pero si Tyler es un estúpido que solo va a jugar con los sentimientos de mi inocente Alice.

_- Edward… préstame los binoculares._

Cuando Edward me paso los binoculares pude ver mejor lo que sucedía en la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados, vi que Tyler muy sutilmente esta intentando tocar la pierna de Alice… a no eso no lo voy a permitir, sentía una sensación muy extraña como si me estuviera hirviendo la sangre de coraje ¿Cómo se atrevía a querer tocar a mi Alice?

Tome una piedra que había aquí cerca y la aventé contra Tyler que le cayo en la cabeza, Edward y yo nos escondimos mas por que el volteaba a todos lados buscando a quien le había lanzado la piedra.

_- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ – me pregunto Edward riendo.

_- ese idiota quería manosear a Alice…_

_- como se atreven… ese estúpido de Mike a querido abrazar a Bella, pero al parecer no encuentra como… ¿como pueden las chicas haber aceptado una cita con ellos?…_

Seguimos espiándolos asegurándonos que aquellos idiotas no se propasaran con las chicas, Alice se había puesto hermosa para aquella cita, aunque también estaba mi prima Bella, yo no podía apartar los ojos de Alice.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí mi vida? –_ me dijo Lauren

_- si Eddie ¿que hacen aquí escondidos? – _dijo Jessica con voz chillona.

No pudimos contestar por que ellas abalanzaron sobre nosotros para besarnos y no pudimos sostener su peso por que sin querer tiramos las plantas haciendo un gran ruido y caímos al piso y nos dejaron al descubierto delante de la chicas. Alice se levanto de la mesa con un refresco en mano y se paro frente a mí.

_- Alice yo… -_ pero no pude terminar de decir nada ya que sentí el refresco del vaso de Alice en mi cara.

_- no puedo creer que nos hicieras esto Jasper…_ - me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, odiaba verla llorar.

_- Alice por favor déjame explicarte…_

Ella me miro de nuevo con unos ojos muy tristes, hizo que mi corazón se partiera en dos… ella empezó a correr hacia la salida y fui tras ella, no podía soportar que ella estuviera enojada conmigo, la segui hasta la calle donde empezó a buscar un taxi, pero yo la tome del brazo para que me mirara.

_- Alice por favor… no te enojes es que…_

_- ¿crees que soy estúpida o que?..._

_- no pero…_

_- ¿entonces por que no puedo tener una cita en paz?_

_- Alice… ellos solo quieren jugar contigo…_

_- Me estas diciendo que no valgo la pena para que alguien se fije en mi… -_ me dijo con dolor en sus ojos.

_- no Alice, no quise de…_

_- entonces por que tu si puedes besar a media escuela y acostarte con quien sabe que cantidad de chicas y ¿yo no puedo tener una simple cita?... yo creí que eras mi amigo…_

_- Alice por favor…_

Pero no puede decir nada mas, ya que ella se soltó de mi y para un taxi, ella seguía llorando y yo me sentía destrozado con la idea que yo era quien había lastimado a Alice, y yo que quería protegerla de eso y yo mismo la dañe, no puede evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos…

**

* * *

**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba espiando a Bella que estaba con el idiota de Mike, cuando vi que Jasper aventó una piedra así que me agaché para que no nos vieran.

_- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –_ no puede evitar reír ante la cara que había puesto Tyler al caer la piedra en su cabeza.

_- ese idiota quería manosear a Alice… - nadie se metía con mi "hermanita"_

_- como se atreven… ese estúpido de Mike a querido abrazar a Bella, pero al parecer no encuentra como… ¿como pueden las chicas haber aceptado una cita con ellos? –_ dije con coraje.

Estuvimos espiando un rato mas y Bella parecía un poco incomoda, eso me alegraba un poco, ya que al parecer no estaba disfrutando nada su cita con Mike.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí mi vida? –_ dijo Lauren detrás de mi.

_- si Eddie ¿que hacen aquí escondidos? –_ dijo la voz chillona de Jessica.

No pudimos contestar por que ellas abalanzaron sobre nosotros para besarnos y no pudimos sostener su peso por que sin querer tiramos las plantas haciendo un gran ruido y caímos al piso y nos dejaron al descubierto delante de la chicas.

No pude evitar quedarme viendo a Bella, ella lucia como una diosa, Alice había hecho un buen trabajo con ella, Alice se paro y fue con Jasper y empezaron a discutir pero yo no puse mucha atención, yo estaba más concentrado en mi Bella.

Bella se acerco a mí, con una mirada que ya conocía de memoria y la verdad es que me encantaba, estaba enojada, ella no sabia que enojada se miraba exquisitamente hermosa por eso en cada oportunidad me gustaba pelear con ella.

Ella se coloco enfrente de mi y no me di cuenta que traía un pastel hasta que lo vi embarrado en mi cara, ella me sonrió con triunfo y yo vi mi oportunidad con un plato de espagueti que estaba a un lado de mi, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo tire a su cabello, ella se puso roja de ira y me empezó a tirar todo lo que tenia a la mano y yo tampoco me quede atrás, habíamos hecho una guerra de comida donde salieron huyendo Jessica y Lauren.

Bella se miraba furiosa pero yo lo estaba pasando al máximo, aventándole comida, ya que estábamos todos empapados de comida, me acerque mas a ella y la tome de los hombros, ella trato de zafarse pero no la deje, la acerque mas a mi rostro y la bese en los labios, ella al principio puso resistencia, pero luego se dejo llevar, fue un beso tierno pero después apasionado, no me quería separar hasta que sentí que mordió muy fuerte uno de mis labios.

Al separarme de ella por el dolor recibí una cachetada de su parte.

_- estúpido –_ me dijo con aquella hermosa voz.

_- ya se que me amas igual que yo a ti, para que te resistes…_

_- idiota –_ me dijo mientras se daba media vuelta.

_- si, pero soy tu idiota_ – le conteste con una gran sonrisa.

Aunque ella estaba de espaldas pude ver que una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios.

Lo acepto estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella… desde que tengo uso de razón…

* * *

_**ESTOS PERSONAJES SON CREACION DE STEPHANIE MEYER, AUNQUE EN LA MENTE MALVADA DE ROSA CULLEN Y KARMY LOS ASEMOS SUFRIR (UNQUE SON NUESTROS VAMPIROS FAVORITOS!!!**_

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!!!**

**SOY KARMY**

**ME TOCO DE NUEVO SUBIR EL CAPITULO **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**HASTA LUEGO!!!**

**BYE!!!**


	7. Recuerdos

**CAPITULO 7**

**CARLISLE POV**

Me encanta mi profesión de doctor pero ahorita estoy muy aburrido aquí en la cafetería del Hospital, mi café se esta enfriando pero solo tengo en mi cabeza recuerdos.

**Flash Back **

Me sentía muy deprimido y mi vida no tenia valor sin mi adorable Esme, el amor de mi vida… había muerto, ¿como superar todo esto? ¿Cómo decirle a Emmett que su hermana había muerto?

Mi cabeza era un lio y lo único que podía hacer era llorar, llorar por mi esposa muerta, llorar por mi hijo muerto, tan solo me quedaba Emmett y mi pequeño Edward al cual todavía no conocía.

_- Disculpe Doctor Cullen, lo están solicitando en cuneros –_ me dijo una enfermera.

_- ahora voy _

Me levante del piso en el cual estaba desde que se llevaron a Esme, me dirigí a los cuneros donde una Enfermera me estaba esperando con un pequeño bulto en sus manos.

_- Doctor Cullen, se que no es el momento pero… alguien quiere conocerlo._

Me dijo mientras me entregaba el pequeño bulto, cuando lo destape me di cuenta de que era un pequeño bebe, era Hermoso tenia apenas cabello pero era del mismo color que el de Esme, el pequeño bebe abrió los ojos y me miro, fue la sensación mas placentera, dentro de toda la tragedia me sentía feliz por tener a mi bebe… mi hijo, que raro se oía eso, pero desde ese momento me di cuenta que el seria el motor de mi vida, que ya tenia algo por que luchar y no dejarme hundir.

Al llegar a casa ese dia me encontré con Emmett que estaba en la puerta de la casa esperando mi llegada, el al verme salió corriendo en mi dirección emocionado y me abrazo.

_- ¿Ya soy tío? ¿Cómo están los bebes? ¿Cuándo va a regresar Esme? ¿podre jugar con mis sobrinos? ¿si quieres hago un lugar en mi habitación para meter las cunas si no caben en su recamara?_ – Emmett seguía muy emocionado y no sabia como decirle que había perdido a su hermana, siendo que el perdió a sus padres solamente un año atrás.

_- Emmett, ven entremos a la casa _– el tomo mi mano y entramos. – _hay algo que te quiero decir Emmett._

_- ¿que pasa Carlisle?_

_- te acuerdas que tus papis están en el cielo ¿verdad?_

_- si_

_- pues hoy… tu hermana fue con ellos…_

_- no te entiendo – _me dijo Emmett con los ojos muy abiertos

_- Esme… también fue al cielo, con tus papis._

_- ¿estas diciendo que Esme murió?_

_- si…_

El a estas alturas ya estaba llorando, me partía el corazón verlo así.

- _me quede solo Carlsile, mi familia me dejo solo aquí…_ - me decía llorando, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo.

_- no estas solo Emmett, yo voy a estar aquí contigo, y aparte me tienes que ayudar a cuidar a el bebe Edward, ¿Por qué tu vas a jugar con el, verdad?_

_- si… voy a jugar con mis sobrinitos_

_- Emmett… Esme se llevo con ella a uno de los bebes, pero estoy seguro de que nosotros cuidaremos muy bien al pequeño Edward._

_- ¿me prometes que no me dejaras en un orfanatorio?_

_- no te dejare jamás… por que tu también eres mi hijo_

_- gracias Carlisle me dijo abrazándome muy fuerte._

**Fin flash back**

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente ciento un golpe en la entrepierna y del dolor suelto el café.

_- fíjate por donde caminas –_ dije un poco enojado ya que me dolía mucho y tenia los ojos cerrados.

_- disculpe es que no lo vi. _

Cuando levante mi vista vi a una chica más o menos de la edad de mi hijo, tenia el cabello negro un poco mas debajo de los hombros, era muy blanca y unos ojos color miel claro muy lindo, pero al fijarme bien en sus ojos, vi que ellos no me ponían mucha intención y fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había pegado con su bastón… era ciega.

Ella sonreía tímidamente como en son de disculpa.

- _disculpa no debí haberte hablado así –_ me disculpe de inmediato, ella no tenia la culpa de que yo estuviera distraído.

_- no usted disculpe, pero es que estoy perdida y no encuentro el consultorio del nuevo_ _doctor que me atenderá. _

_- yo soy Doctor y si quieres te puedo decir donde esta su consultorio._

_- tengo cita con el Doctor Cullen._

_- pues te topaste con tu nuevo doctor_ – se miraba que aquella chica era muy simpática. – _vamos a mi consultorio._

_- por cierto mi nombre es Karmy Hale _

_- mucho gusto en conocerla señorita_

_- igualmente Doctor Cullen –_ me contesto con una sonrisa.

Nos conducimos a mi consultorio cuando de pronto entre la gente apareció una mujer bellísima de cabello rubio y ojos azules aunque se miraba angustiada, y empezó a gritar desesperada.

_- KARMY _

* * *

**_ESTOS PERSONAJES SON CREACION DE STEPHANIE MEYER, AUNQUE EN LA MENTE MALVADA DE ROSA CULLEN Y KARMY LOS ASEMOS SUFRIR (UNQUE SON NUESTROS VAMPIROS FAVORITOS!!!_**

* * *

HOLA

SOY ROSA

AHORA FUE A MI SUBIR EL CAPITULO

ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y LA SORPRESA

SI LES HAYAN GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DEJENOS SU COMENTARIO

GRACIAS

ROSA CULLEN


	8. Karmy y Rosa Hale

**CAPITULO 8**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Nos conducimos a mi consultorio cuando de pronto entre la gente apareció una mujer bellísima de cabello rubio y ojos azules aunque se miraba angustiada, y empezó a gritar desesperada.

_- KARMY _

Karmy empezó a inquietarse mientras hacia movimientos con la cabeza tratando de localizar de donde provenía aquella voz, aquella hermosa señora se acerco a nosotros y tomo en sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo a Karmy.

Después vio que yo tenía tomada del brazo a Karmy.

_- Aléjese de ella… - hizo que soltara a la chica._

_- mamá tranquila…_

_- quien es usted, ¿A dónde la llevaba?_

_- mamá_

_- seguramente es usted un pervertido que…_

_- mamá el es…_

_- calmada Karmy, aquí estoy no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño…_

Yo no sabia como racionar, aquella mujer me estaba levantando falsos y yo lo único que hacia era ver sus bellos ojos.

_- MAMÁ ES EL DOCTOR CULLEN. – _grito Karmy.

Ella abrió muchos los ojos hasta parecía que se lo podían salir aquellos hermosos ojos azules, bajo la mirada y habla en un susurro.

_- Disculpe Doctor… no era mi intención insultarlo, pero es que no encontraba a mi hija y esta asustada…_

_- Sobre protectora _– susurro Karmy, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

_- lo siento… pero es que tenia tanto miedo Doctor… ¿Doctor? –_ me miro confundida.

_- __mmmm, mamá creo que ya lo dejaste mudo de la impresión, y seguro que en su mente estará planeando en que hospital psiquiátrico meterte. – _decía Karmy mientras reia.

Pero es que estaba como en un transe, aquello ojos me tenia cautivados que ni siquiera las ocurrencias Karmy me despertaba del transe.

- _¿Doctor Callen se siente bien? –_ me seguía preguntando

_- mamá definitivamente ya traumaste al pobre Doctor Cullen._

_- perdóneme Doctor… - _de pronto se le quebró la voz –no era mi intención…

- _no mamá no empieces a llorar otra vez_

De repente aquellos hermosos ojos empezaron a llorar y fue cuando salí de aquel trance, y saque mi pañuelo del bolsillo.

_- ¿se encuentra bien?_ – le pregunte

_- si gracias es que soy un poco sensible…_

_- bueno Doctor Cullen creo que ya conoció a mi mamá _– me dijo Karmy con una gran sonrisa.

_- mucho gusto soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen_ – dije extendiendo mi brazo.

_- mucho gusto me llamo Rosa Hale _

Cuando nuestras manos se enlazaron sentí una pequeña descarga en mi cuerpo.

_- ¿Ehhh pasamos al consultorio? –_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Al entrar a mi consultorio ellas se sentaron en los asientos frente a mi escritorio mientras yo iba a mi silla y miraba el expediente de Karmy, ella tenía una ceguera muy severa y según en los expedientes ella no tenía cura.

Me entristecía saber que aquella niña que tenia solo apenas unos meses menos que mi hijo no podría ver, siendo ella una chica muy risueña y bromista a pesar de su desgracia.

- _nos acabamos de mudar a esta ciudad_ – dijo Rosa – _yo soy madre soltera y apenas dentro de 3 días empezare a trabar aquí en el hospital, ya que soy enfermera, pero primero quise pasar a que revisa a Karmy su nuevo Doctor._

_- según lo que dice aquí Karmy no nació con la ceguera, ¿Qué la causo? –_ cuando hice esa pregunta Rosa pareció un poco nerviosa.

_- Ehh… bueno… ella cuando tenia 5 años de edad se callo de las escaleras… desde ahí perdió la vista._

Mientras ella decía todo aquello no pude evitar y voltear a ver a Karmy quien hacia cara imitando a su mamá se veía completamente chistosa, su mamá al notar como la miraba volteo a verla también, pero como que Karmy había presentido la mirada de su mamá ya que se hizo la inocente como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado jugando con sus mano, "un completo Ángel" a los ojos de su mamá.

_- si hemos visitado por lo menos unos 10 Doctores y todos nos han dado una respuesta negativa…_ - mientras su mamá hablaba Karmy empezó a hacer caras de nuevo, no podía evitar y sonreía al verla, pero al parecer la mamá creía que me estaba burlando de ella ya que me miraba muy feo. – _Doctor Cullen si quiere nosotras…_ - la interrumpí haciendo señales con las manos para que volteara a ver a su hija. – _¿Karmy, que son esos modales… estar burlándote de tu madre enfrente del Doctor?_

_- lo siento mamá pero es que estoy aburrida._

Rosa abrazó a su hija y rio junto conmigo.

_- No tienes remedio…_

Seguimos la consulta hasta que yo tuve que ir al baño, lo bueno es que había uno enseguida de mi oficina, cuando regresaba a mi consultorio puede notar una pequeña voz que me imitaba, abrí poco a poco la puerta sin hacer ruido para que no notaran mi presencia, vi a Karmy sentada en mi silla y muy seria fingía la voz asiéndola ronca.

_- Karmy, vente que en cualquier momento puede llegar el Doctor y se enojara._

_- Señora Hale_ – karmy me seguía imitando – _he revisado sus análisis y e llegado a la conclusión de que usted no esta enferma… solo necesita un novio._

No puede evitar contener la risa, y Rosa esta tan roja que podía hacerle competencia a los tomates, la cara de Karmy era sumamente graciosa ya que parecía asustada por mi presencia.

_- Señorita Hale, no recuerdo haber hecho ese tipo de diagnósticos –_ le dije mientras volvía a soltar una carcajada – _seguro te llevarías bien con Emmett._

Nunca me había tocado dar una consulta tan divertida como la de Hoy…

* * *

_**ESTOS PERSONAJES SON CREACION DE STEPHANIE MEYER, AUNQUE EN LA MENTE MALVADA DE ROSA CULLEN Y KARMY LOS ASEMOS SUFRIR (UNQUE SON NUESTROS VAMPIROS FAVORITOS!!!)**_

* * *

**HOLA SOY KARMY!!!**

**Y HOY ME TOCO SUBIR CAPITULO A MI!!!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!**

**Y SI LES GUSTO DEJEN UN REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!**

**BUENO UN SALUDO A ROSA CULLEN!!!**

**Y SI TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD LEAN "UN AMOR FANTASMAL"**

**POR FAVOR!!!**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO!!!**

**FELICES VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA!!!**

**BYE!!!**


	9. Borrachera y Pleitos

**CAPITULO 9**

**JASPER POV**

No soportaba estar enojado con Alice, me sentía como una basura al haberla hecho sufrir, seguramente ahora a de estar sintiéndose poca cosa, es que ella había malinterpretado mis palabras, pero es que tan solo no quería que le hicieran daño aquellos sin vergüenzas, que seguramente solo le quería quitar la inocencia a mi pobre Alice.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabia que, tal vez… llamarle por teléfono, claro, que tonto por que no se me había ocurrido. Tome el celular y empecé a marcarle a su móvil… pero no contestaba, le marque 8 veces pero nunca contesto.

Ya se… tengo que ir a su casa, seguramente ella estaría ahí.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar mas me encontré a Edward, pero estaba todo lleno de comida.

_- ¿Edward que te paso? –_ le pregunte ya que estaba cerca de mi.

_- ¿no adivinas? –_ por la cara de idiota feliz que traía seguramente fue…

_- Bella_

_- ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?_ – me pregunto Edward

_- no, ¿me llevarías a casa de Alice?, ella se enojo mucho conmigo y no quiero que estemos peleados, sabes que no soporto estar peleado con ella._

_- Es muy raro que Alice este enojada contigo, eso es algo que no se ve a diario._ – me dijo subiéndose al auto.

_- Si hubieras visto sus ojos, están llenos de dolor, por que creyó que yo la consideraba poca cosa como para que alguien se fijara en ella. _

_- por que no le compras unas flores… a las chicas les gustan._

_- tienes razón, párate en una florería para comprarle unas margaritas ya que son sus preferidas… ¿y tu por que tan sonriente?_

_- por que bese a tu prima –_ me dijo muy quitado de la pena.

_- ¿Qué?_

_- si después de la guerra de comida… la bese, hay Jasper es tan Bella, se que algún dia me dará el si._

Después de haber comprado las flores, Edward me dejo en la casa de Alice, que solo quedaba a unas cuantas casas que la de el.

Estaba muy nervioso y no sabía como pedirle perdón… mí pobre Alice, mi chaparrita hiperactiva, tome aire y toque la puerta de su casa, abrió la empleada de servicio, yo le pregunte por Alice y ella fue a hablarle.

A los 5 minutos apareció Alice en la puerta, su carita estaba roja de tanto llorar, tenia unas ganas terribles de abrazarla.

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Alice por favor eres mi amiga y yo te quiero expli…_

_- si fuera tu amiga no me hubieras hecho eso_ – me dijo llorando

_- Alice yo solo…_

_- vete Jasper_

_- pero…_

_- vete Jasper, no te quiero ver, me hiciste mucho daño _

_- Alice yo…_

Me cerró la puerta en la cara, no tuve ni tiempo de entregarle sus margaritas, las deposite frente a su puerta y me senté en los escalones, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, pero yo tenia la culpa ¿Cómo pude destrozar una amistad de tantos años?

Todo por culpa de los malditos celos…

**EDWARD POV**

Llegue a mi casa contento, había besado a Bella, sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue una sensación que con ninguna otra chica había sentido. Siendo sincero soy un mujeriego pero nunca me e sacado a Bella de la cabeza, desde que soy niño estoy enamorado de ella y se que un día ella se dará cuenta.

_- ¿Qué hay Edward? –_ me dijo Emmett, que llevaba su traje de lucha, ya que es luchador y esta apunto de entrar a la WWE. – _¿por que estas lleno de Comida?_

_- Ven vamos a bailar _

Emmett me miro muy raro pero yo me acerque y lo abrace, me empecé a dar vueltas con el, parecíamos dos locos riéndonos y dado vueltas hasta que oí como se abría la puerta, era mi papá que se nos quedo viendo muy raro así que también me acerqué a el y lo abrase, de tanta emoción me empecé a quitar la camiseta bailando muy provocativamente, pero en ese momento entraron dos mujeres a la casa, me quede inmóvil, no sabia que hacer y estoy seguro de que estoy totalmente rojo por la vergüenza, una señora rubia me sonrió muy tímidamente y la otra chica que a de tener como mi edad se mantuvo seria.

- _Edward, invite a comer a unas amigas_ – dijo mi padre

_- ya me di cuenta…_

En ese momento todos estallaron en carcajadas, hasta mi padre que hace tanto tiempo no lo veía reír de esa forma, la única que estaba seria era la chica de cabello negro.

_- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando mamá? –_ pregunto la chica de cabello negro.

_- nada cielo. _

Y es cuando me di cuenta que la chica traía un bastón, claro estaba ciega por eso no me había visto y reído de mi.

_- Edward, Emmet les presento a Karmy y su mamá Rosa –_ la chica llamada Karmy nos sonrió, parecía simpática, pero Emmett las miraba extraño.

_- Yo soy Edward –_ les extendí las manos para estrechársela.

_- mucho gusto_ – contestaron.

_- Lo siento Carlisle me tengo que ir –_ dijo Emmett desapareciendo rápido por la puerta.

Era muy extraño, Emmett no era una persona grosera, Rosa que se dio cuenta solo agacho la mirada, y Karmy solo dijo un "Adiós" bajito.

_- Edward ¿por que estas lleno de comida? –_ pregunto papá para romper aquel molesto silencio.

_- Una larga historia… mejor me voy a Bañar. – _Dije mientras subía las escaleras – _un gusto conocerlas._

_- igualmente –_ contesto Karmy.

No puedo creer la vergüenza que pase en la sala, me subí a mi cuarto y entre al baño que tenia ahí ya me quería quitar toda la comida de mi ropa y cabello, seguramente tendré que lavar mi volvo por dentro mañana.

Después de salir de Bañar, me cambie rápido ya que tenia que bajar a comer con las invitadas y mi padre, cuando de pronto empieza a sonar mi celular.

_- Bueno… _

_- Ed… Edward –_ era Jasper… ¿llorando?

_- ¿que pasa Jasper? ¿Dónde estas? –_ le pregunte angustiado, desde que éramos niños no lo había escuchado llorar.

_- No me perdono… Ed… Edward _

_- ¿Donde esta Jasper?_

_- En las escaleras de la entrada de la casa de Alice_

_- voy para allá. _

Baje de inmediato las escaleras y vi en la sala a mi padre, le explique lo que pasaba con Jasper y salí de la casa hacia la casa de Alice y allí en las escaleras estaba sentado Jasper con las manos en el rostro, se miraba desesperado, no me gustaba ver a mi amigo sufrir.

_- Jasper amigo ¿Qué pasa? –_ le pregunte mientras me sentaba con el.

El levanto su rostro y pude ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

_- Ella me odia… no quiso hablar conmigo… me cerro la puerta en la cara… ni siquiera le pude entregar las flores._

_- seguramente para mañana se le pasara._

_- no lo creo… me odia, me odia._

_- ven vamos a tomar Algo para que te tranquilices._

**BELLA POV**

Ya era de noche y yo tenía a Alice aquí llorando por culpa de mi primo, ya que la había hecho sentir poca cosa, y Alice era muy sensible.

_- Alice, estoy segura que Jasper no quiso dar a entender eso –_ le dije mientras la abrazaba.

_- ¿tu que pensarías? Si estuvieras en mi lugar seguramente creerías lo mismo._

Seguimos platicando hasta que sonó el teléfono, seguramente eran mis padres ya que ellos estaban en New York.

_- Hola…_

_- primita… _

_- ¿Jasper?, ¿Por qué hablas asi?_

_- no… ten… go nadaaaa_

_- ¿estas borracho?_

_- jajaja Bella, creo que si –_ se empezó a escuchar muchos ruidos y después la voz de Edward tomo el teléfono – _Bellita… te ex… traño muchooo _

_- Edward ¿Dónde están?_

_- en el infierno porque… (Hipo) no me… haces caso._

_- Edward ya enserio, no estoy jugando._

_- En el Bar… que esta enfrente… del centro comercial._

_- esta bien, no se muevan de ahí, voy para allá._

_- Te espe… ro mi amor… cito_

_- ok… ya voy para allá._

Y colgó el teléfono… lo único que faltaba era que estos sin vergüenzas se emborracharan, y ahora yo tenia que ir a esos lugares de mala muerte a buscarlos…

_- ¿que pasa Bella? –_ me pregunto Alice

_- que estos se emborracharon y tengo que ir por ellos…_

_- lo que faltaba… yo te acompaño si quieres._

Nos subimos a mi carro, no podía creer que tuviéramos que ir por un par de borrachos, Alice venia muy nerviosa y se removía mucho en el asiento, cuando llegamos nos metimos en aquel Bar estaba lleno de puros hombres, que nos miraban con ojos lujuriosos.

_- ALICE –_ grito Jasper, pero al querer correr tropezó con un a cilla y Alice fue hacia el.

_- Bella, viniste… por mí._

_- si, vámonos ya._

_- Hola hermosura no quieres venir a sentarte en mis piernas –_ dijo un señor como de unos 40 años.

_- Déjala en paz borra… (hipo) cho –_ Dijo Edward

_- a quien le dices borracho _

_- a ti_ – contesto Edward

De pronto aquel señor se tiro encima de Edward a golpearlo y yo no sabía que hacer, de pronto más tipos se acercaron a golpearlo y yo pedía ayuda pero nadie me hacia caso, de pronto vi que Jasper se unía a la pelea y a Alice jalándolo para que no lo golpearan, pero uno de los borrachos le dio un derechazo a Alice que la mando al suelo fue cuando Jasper se le tiro encima al que la había golpeado.

_- Alice ¿estas bien? –_ le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella, solo le sangraba el labio.

_- si, pero hay que sacarlos de aquí._

Los camareros nos ayudaron a sacarlos del Bar, y meterlos al coche.

_- ¿Vamos a dejar aquí el Volvo de Edward? –_ le pregunte a Alice.

_- Yo me llevo el volvo y aprovecho para decirle a Emmett que Edward no va a llegar a dormir._

_- Esta bien…_

_- yo voy con… (hipo) tigo Alice –_ dijo Jasper saliéndose del auto.

_- Jasper es mejor que vallas con Bella –_ le dijo Alice acariciando el cabello de Jasper.

_- no me dejes… Alice. –_ le decía Jasper abrazándola.

_- esta bien… vamos._

Me subí al coche y vi bien a Edward, estaba muy golpeado y tenia sangre por todos lados, prendí el auto en silencio.

_- Bella… ¿estas enojada? –_ me pregunto Edward después de un rato.

_- No Edward, solo estoy preocupada por ustedes…_

_- no te preocupes… mejor cantemos… -_ prendí el radio y precisamente estaba una canción que se llama "Bella" de Ricky Martin. Y Edward canto a todo pulmón.

_Mírame por favor, aquí estoy con mi dolor.  
Ella dio un paso atrás un adiós y no queda más.  
Bella, bella al amanecer solo para mi. Bella belleza de mujer.  
_

No pude evitar voltear a ver a Edward, tenía los ojos cerrados aunque seguía cantando y no lo puedo negar, se seguía mirando muy guapo.

_  
Ella todo me lo dio deseando estar al pie fue mi verso y mi papel.  
Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor, conocía mi interior  
__como bola de cristal me alejo de todo mal.  
Me dio su corazón._

Se que Edward estaba borracho pero parecía como si estuviera cantando con un sentimiento, y todavía no podía olvidar que el me dio hoy mi primer beso, aunque para el fue un juego para mi significo mucho._  
_

_Me dejo la soledad a pleno sol eterno mal.  
Si la vez alguna vez dile que yo la sigo amando.  
Bella, bella al amanecer, aquí estoy tan mal tan solo.  
Bella, belleza de mujer.  
_

Volteé a verlo de nuevo, y ya tenia los ojos abiertos mirándome, y sin esperármelo me abrazo y siguió cantando.

_Ella todo me lo dio deseando estar al pie  
fue mi verso y mi papel.  
Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor, conocía mi interior  
como bola de cristal me alejo de todo mal.  
Me dio su corazón.  
_

Al llegar a casa, tome unas cuantas cosas del botiquín de primeros auxilios y lleve a Edward al cuarto de huéspedes, donde el iba a dormir, lo ayude acostarse y me puse a su lado, curando sus heridas, poco a poco el se fue durmiendo, parecía un niño cuando dormía, parecía un dios griego. Y sin querer viéndolo dormir se me serraron los parpados y me acomode en sus brazos.

**ALICE POV**

Ayude a Jasper a subir al coche, ya que no me quería soltar, nunca me había tocado verlo borracho, hasta se me había olvidado lo que me había hecho…

_- ¿Alice?_

_- si Jasper…_

_- Yo te quiero mucho, perdóname por favor… me muero si te pierdo._

_- no digas eso Jasper_

_- si Alice me muero sin ti –_ y empezó a llorar, nunca había visto a Jasper llorar.

Pare el coche y me aserqué a Jasper, el enseguida me abrazo.

_- Alice, yo nunca quise decir que no valías la pena para los chicos… es solo que tengo miedo que te lastimen… yo te quiero mucho… mucho y no quiero perderte._

_- Ya no llores Jasper… yo también te quiero mucho, perdóname por como te trate hoy._

Le dije mientras le quitaba las lágrimas, el solo me abrazo más fuerte y yo acurruque mi cabeza en su pecho.

_- Prométeme que nunca dejaremos que nuestra amistad acabe._

_- te lo prometo._

El viaje a casa fue en silencio, Jasper me tenía agarrada de la mano y era una sensación que no me molesto en lo absoluto.

Al llegar a la casa de Bella, busque su botiquín y vi que faltaban algunas cosas, seguramente estaría curando a Edward, tome lo que quedo y me lleve a Jasper a su habitación. Nos sentamos en la cama y empecé a curar sus heridas, Jasper no dejaba de mirarme con aquellos hermosos ojos, al terminar de curarlo iba aguardar las cosas cuando Jasper me detiene.

_- Espera… no lo guardes, falta una herida. –_ me dijo mientras tomaba un algodón con alcohol.

_- pero si ya te cure todas –_ le dije mientras revisaba su rostro.

_- No es mía, es tu herida –_ me dijo mientras me limpiaba el labio donde me había golpeado en el Bar.

Me limpio el labio cuidando que no me doliera, no podía aparta mis ojos de los de el, y no se como, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, hasta que pude sentir sus labios sobres los míos en sincronía, era un beso dulce, inocente pero sabia que el esta borracho y el solo me quiere como una amiga.

Cuando nos separamos me tomo de la mano y me acostó junto a el, abrazándome y poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

_**ESTOS PERSONAJES SON CREACION DE STEPHANIE MEYER, AUNQUE EN LA MENTE MALVADA DE ROSA CULLEN Y KARMY LOS ASEMOS SUFRIR (UNQUE SON NUESTROS VAMPIROS FAVORITOS!!!)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**HOLA!!!**

**AQUÍ DEJANDO UN CAPITULO LARGO!!!**

**ES UN REGALO A TODOS LOS QUE NOS HAN DEJADO ALGUN REVIEW!!!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!**

**Y SI TIENEN TIEMPO PASEN A LEER "UN AMOR FANTASMAL"!!!**

**POR FAVOR!!!**

**SALUDOS!!!**

**Y PRONTO APARECERA ROSALIE!!!**

**BYE!!!**


	10. La invitacion de Carlisle a Comer

**CAPITULO 10**

**CARLISLE POV**

Seguimos la consulta hasta que yo tuve que ir al baño, lo bueno es que había uno enseguida de mi oficina, cuando regresaba a mi consultorio puede notar una pequeña voz que me imitaba, abrí poco a poco la puerta sin hacer ruido para que no notaran mi presencia, vi a Karmy sentada en mi silla y muy seria fingía la voz asiéndola ronca.

_- Karmy, vente que en cualquier momento puede llegar el Doctor y se enojara._

_- Señora Hale_ – karmy me seguía imitando – _he revisado sus análisis y e llegado a la conclusión de que usted no esta enferma… solo necesita un novio._

No pude evitar contener la risa, y Rosa esta tan roja que podía hacerle competencia a los tomates, la cara de Karmy era sumamente graciosa ya que parecía asustada por mi presencia.

_- Señorita Hale, no recuerdo haber hecho ese tipo de diagnósticos –_ le dije mientras volvía a soltar una carcajada – _seguro te llevarías bien con Emmett._

Nunca me había tocado dar una consulta tan divertida como la de Hoy…

Cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de la comida, no me había dado cuenta antes ya que estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Karmy ya que se había asustado mucho cuando la descubrí imitándome, ya que ella sufría un pequeño padecimiento, le falta el aire y no puede respirar con las emociones fuertes.

_- Miren la hora… -_ dije levantándome – _ya se las invito a comer…_

_- no gracias, estamos bien… mi hija Rosalie no debe de tardar en venir por nosotras… _- dijo Rosa mientras se ruborizaba, es muy guapa… ¡Carlisle que estas pensando!

_- ¿nada de eso… a que restaurante quieren ir?_ – les pregunte.

_- no te molestes… nosotras… - trato de decir pero yo la detuve._

_- ya se… comeremos en mi casa… por que preparo una lasaña que les encantara._

_- Doctor Cullen…_

_- dime Carlisle, Rosa._

_- Carlisle… no es necesario esto…_

_- Tu que dices Karmy ¿vamos a comer a mi casa?_

_- Claro Doctor Carlisle… ¿enserio le sale muy rica?_

_- Karmy…_ - le dijo amenazadora.

_- Claro Karmy…_ - le dije mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

El trayecto a casa fue divertido ya que Karmy se la pasaba contando chistes mientras Rosa la regañaba por ser tan inquieta. Al llegar a casa entre yo primero ya que quería ver si todo esta en orden, por que ya saben vivir en una casa tres hombres solos, a veces puede ser un desastre.

Al entrar vi algo que nunca imagine, era Edward bailando con Emmett pero llenos de comida, sobre todo Edward, riéndose como locos y girando, era una escena digna de haber grabado. Poco a poco Edward se fue acercando y me abrazo, yo trataba de decirle que teníamos visitas pero no me salían las palabras, al parecer estaba muy feliz, de pronto el empezó a ser un baile quitándose la camiseta cuando entraron Rosa y Karmy, Edward al verlas se puso totalmente rojo, mientras yo pude contener la risa, Rosa también estaba roja y le sonreía tímidamente.

- _Edward, invite a comer a unas amigas_ – dije

_- ya me di cuenta… - _dijo apenado Edward

Ya no pude contener la risa y solté una carcajada, los demás también empezaron a reír como locos, menos Karmy que no entendía lo que sucedía.

_- Edward, Emmett les presento a Karmy y su mamá Rosa –_les dije, Edward sonrió, pero Emmett las miraba extraño.

_- Yo soy Edward –_ les tendió Edward la mano al presentarse.

_- mucho gusto_ – contestaron las dos.

_- Lo siento Carlisle me tengo que ir –_ dijo Emmett desapareciendo rápido por la puerta.

Emmett se había comportado muy grosero y Rosa se había dado cuenta ya que solo agacho la mirada un poco incomoda. Aunque creo que Karmy también se dio cuenta.

_- Adiós-_ susurro Karmy

_- Edward ¿por que estas lleno de comida? –_ pregunte para cambiar un poco el ambiente tenso.

_- Una larga historia… mejor me voy a Bañar. – _Dijo mientras subía las escaleras – _un gusto conocerlas._

_- igualmente –_ contesto Karmy, un poco mas animada.

Cuando Edward desapareció de la vista yo pase a las chicas a la sala, platicamos un poco hasta que me di cuenta que estaba embarrado de comida, así que les dije que me cambiaria y en un momento bajaba.

Cuando regrese a la sala pude escuchar lo que decían Rosa y Karmy.

_- Creo que no deberíamos haber venido Karmy… ese chico Emmett nos miro feo, creo que lo incomodamos…_

_- seguramente no quería estar cerca de mi, como las demás personas…_

_- no digas eso Karmy… -_ dijo Rosa abrazando a su hija – _tu eres especial, y si las demás personas no te quieren es por que son unas tontas – _dijo besando su frente.

_- ¿Quien tiene hambre?_ – dije mientras bajaba las escaleras como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

_- Yo…-_ dijo Karmy saltando.

Estábamos a punto de ir a la cocina cuando Edward baja las escaleras, apurado me explico algo sobre un amigo suyo que no entendí muy bien y luego se fue diciendo que me despidiera de las chicas.

Platicamos un poco de sus vidas, aunque parecía que algo ocultaban por que Rosa se ponía muy nerviosa en ocasiones, entre platica y platica Karmy se quedo profundamente dormida, Rosa tubo que pasar un momento al baño y yo fui a uno de los closets donde tengo las cobijas y tape a Karmy ya que estaba empezando a refrescar.

Karmy era muy linda se parecía mucho a su madre aunque sus ojos y color de cabello fueran diferentes, parecía un ángel, si hubiera tenido una hija me hubiera gustado mucho que fuera como ella.

_- Carlisle… -_ me dijo Rosa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_- ¿Me ayudarías un poco en la cocina? –_ le pregunte.

_- claro –_ me contesto.

Ya en la cocina, tenía que preguntarle sobre lo que les escuche hablar.

_- Rosa… te quiero pedir una disculpa por el comportamiento de Emmett, el no es asi… no se que paso._ – dije un poco apenado.

_- No te preocupes…_

_- ¿Por qué Karmy dijo que era su culpa? –_ Ella me miro consternada – _escuche su conversación sin querer y… por que Karmy se siente así. _

_- Desde que mi Karmy quedo ciega… ella a recibido el rechazo de las personas… la tuve que sacar de la escuela ya que sus compañeros se burlaban de ella y desde entonces mi hija mayor Rosalie y yo nos hemos hecho cargo de su educación._

_- Pero como pueden ser así… ella no tiene ninguna enfermedad contagiosa como para que la traten así._

_- Yo se… pero me duele mucho que la rechacen, ya que ella cuando piensa que estoy dormida llora por que aunque trate de hacerse la fuerte… ella sufre mucho._

Rosa soltó el llanto y yo la abrase, no me gustaba verla así, y aunque tenía solamente algunas horas de conocerla me hice la promesa de protegerlas para que no sufrieran más…

Tenia que Hablar muy seriamente con mis hijos, pero sobre todo con Emmett, tenia que saber que le pasaba por que nunca se había portado así.

Estuvimos un buen rato platicando y conociéndonos, es una mujer muy luchadora que se enfrentaba a todos por sus hijas.

_- Mamá –_ se escucho que decían desde la sala.

_- Ya voy Karmy –_ dijo Rosa mientras salía de la cocina.

La lasaña salió riquísima, estábamos sentados en el comedor disfrutando de la comida, la plática era muy entretenida y Karmy contaba intimidades de su casa y Rosa se sonrojaba adorablemente.

_- Si Carlisle, no vieras cuando se enoja, la otra vez un señor trato de maltratarme y mi mamá le tiro el café encima._

_- fue muy divertido…_

_- yo no le veo lo divertido –_ dijo Rosa

_- bueno yo no lo __**veo**__, pero si me divertí cuándo le empezaste a gritar y el señor solo balbuciera incoherencias._

_- ¿Y como es el trabajo en ese hospital? – _me pregunto rosa tratando de cambiar el tema.

_- Es muy tranquilo, pero se trabaja bien _

_- me muero de ganas de ya trabajar._

_- si Carlisle ya se quiere deshacer de nosotras_ – dijo Karmy mientras seguía comiendo.

_- Sabes que no es cierto eso Karmy._

_- si tu lo dices…_

_- Y tú que haces Karmy cuando tu mamá esta trabajando y tu hermana estudiando._

_- Me quedo en casa, o a veces salgo a dar algún paseo._

_- ¿como que haces eso Karmy?... ya sabes que te lo tengo prohibido._ – dijo Rosa con una mueca de preocupación.

_- Yo creo que Karmy tiene todo el derecho de salir, ya es grande y puede valerse por si misma._

Seguimos platicando un buen rato hasta que tocaron el timbre, fui a abrir y me encontré con una Rubia muy hermosa de ojos azules. Y detrás de ella a Emmett que entro a la casa muy apurado sin ni siquiera saludar a las visitas, este chico tenía un problema.

_- Buenas noches… vengo por mi mamá y Karmy_

_- Rosalie hija… ella es el doctor Cullen, quien va a tratar a Karmy._

_- encantado de conocerte Rosalie._

_- Igualmente_ – me contesto un poco fría.

_- bueno Carlisle ya nos vamos… muchas gracias por todo._

_- no tienes de que… -_ le conteste mientras ella besaba mi mejilla.

_- Bye Carlisle –_ me dijo con un abrazo Karmy.

Y salieron, yo solo me quede en la puerta mirando como se subían a su carro, este había sido un día muy raro. Y yo solo me tocaba la mejilla donde Rosa me había besado.

* * *

_**ESTOS PERSONAJES SON CREACION DE STEPHANIE MEYER, AUNQUE EN LA MENTE MALVADA DE ROSA CULLEN Y KARMY LOS ASEMOS SUFRIR (UNQUE SON NUESTROS VAMPIROS FAVORITOS!!!)**_

****

**HOLA!!!**

**SOY ROSA AHORA FUE MI TURNO DE SUBIR EL CAPITULO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJARNOS REVIEWS EN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS Y LAS ALERTA **

**LES RECOMIENDO QUE VEAN **

**UN AMOR FANTASMAL**

** QUE ES UNA DE MI MEJOR AMIGA KARMY **

**SI LES GUSTA EL CAPITULO DEJEN REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS**

**GRACIAS **

**ROSA CULLEN**

* * *


	11. Rosalie Conoce a Emmett

****** ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN SINO A LA GRAN STEPHENIE MEYERS SI ELLAS NO ESTARIA ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**

* * *

  
**

**ROSALIE POV**

Ya era tarde y se me había olvidado ir por mi mamá y mi hermana al hospital, yo había estado muy ocupada con todo ese trámite de cambio de escuela que era tan estresante, que no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era.

Mi hermana empezaba de nuevo con otro doctor, se que mi mamá no tiene la culpa de lo que paso con mi hermana pero ella se sigue culpando y eso a mi me duele, yo sabia que no podíamos confiar en ningún hombre, desde que el nos hiso tanto daño.

Estaba por dar vuelta para buscar estacionamiento en el hospital cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

- Hola…

- Rose hija… no es necesario que vengas por nosotras, el Doctor Cullen nos a invitado a comer… - dijo mi mamá.

- ¿Estas segura?, apenas lo conoces mamá, recuerda que tenemos que tener cuidado.

- No te preocupes hija…

- Hola Rose – pude escuchar como de lejos se oía la voz de mi hermana.

- Déjame darte la dirección para que al rato vayas por nosotras…

Mientras mi mamá me daba la dirección, sentía un miedo muy grande de que alguien nos pudiera descubrir, o tal vez era una mala persona aquel Doctor que invito a mi mamá y a karmy a comer.

Mientras que la tarde iba pasando fui haciendo tiempo para ir por mamá, tenia que pensar que hacer para karmy ya que dentro de poco días cumpliría años y por lo menos tenia que festejarlo con mamá y con migo, fui a unas cuantas pastelerías a preguntar precios hasta que se dio la hora de ir por ellas.

Al llegar a la dirección donde había dicho mamá y era una mansión muy bonita de color blanco, al acercarme mas vi a una chico alto y muy musculoso de cabello negro y cara de niño, el iba con una maleta.

- Disculpe ¿esta es la casa de doctor Cullen? – le pregunte.

- Claro, preciosa… soy Emmett Cullen, ¿y tú? – me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- Rosalie Hale…

- Un gusto preciosa… - dijo mientras besaba mi mano.

Y a decir verdad era muy guapo.

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí?, en que te puedo servir…

- vine a buscar a mi mamá y a mi hermana…

Su expresión fue muy sorprendente ya que cambio de pronto su expresión ahora parecía enojado.

- así que es tu madre la tipa que esta con la chica ciega tratándole de dar lastima a Carlisle – dijo aquel imbécil.

Me enoje tanto que sin pensarlo le tire una cachetada que hasta le volteé la mejilla, yo no iba a permitir que alguien hable así de mi familia.

- Mira imbécil, tu ni nadie le habla así a mi mamá y a mi hermana… tu te creerás mucho por que eres un niño rico que no a sufrido lo que nosotras… solo te advierto que ni te acerques a nosotros por que puedo ser muy peligrosa si me lo propongo.

No le di oportunidad que contestara así que fui directo hacia la casa y pregunte por ellas, salió un hombre rubio y de aspecto de galán de cine, pero lo que no me gusto fue como miraba a mi mamá… yo no permitiría que le hicieran de nuevo daño.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida, tenia a Bella dormida en mis brazos, abrazada a mi pecho y su cabello en mi rostro, aunque ayer estaba borracho me acuerdo perfectamente de todo, de cómo ella había ido a buscarnos, como curo mis heridas y la canción que le cante en el auto, todo había sido verdad…

Tenía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte pero nada me importo, era el momento más feliz de mi vida, poder respirar su aroma, acariciar su cabello o besar su mejilla sin un grito y una cachetada de por medio… sensacional.

Ella se empezó a mover poco a poco, lo mejor seria que me hiciera el dormido ya que no quería algún hueso roto en mi cuerpo…por ahora, ella empezó a levantar poco a poco y yo cerré los ojos inmediatamente.

Sentí que se quedo quieta y en pocos segundos después sentí la suavidad de unos labios en mi frente…

- Lastima que despierto eres un imbécil… pero dormido eres un ángel.

Me volvió a dar otro beso en la frente y se levanto, cuando oí la puerta cerrarse abrí los ojos, mis manos fueron inmediatamente a mi frente, los labios de Bella eran los labios de un ángel…

Yo era su ángel… y también su imbécil.

* * *

**JASPER POV**

Cuando abrí los ojos los volví a cerrar de inmediato, sentía la cabeza explotar, trate de levantarme pero no podía… cuando volví a abrir los ojos mi vista viajo hasta donde estaba aquel peso que sentía en mi pecho…

Y era Alice…

Alice estaba dormida acurrucada en mi pecho, se veía hermosa dormida pero… ¿Qué hacia ella aquí conmigo?...

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber ido a aquel Bar donde Edward y yo empezamos a tomar…

Espera…

¿Cómo es que esta Alice aquí conmigo si ella no me quiere ni ver?... aaaaa… ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?

Bese el cabello de Alice, no soporto la idea de que ella deje de ser mi amiga, ella es como una hermana y no quiero que nada le pase por que yo siempre estaría con ella…

Alice empezó a abrir los ojos, bostezó un poco antes de posar sus ojos en los míos… es lo mas hermoso del mundo…

- Buenos días – dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba mas a mi pecho.

- Buenos días… ¿Qué haces aquí Alice? – dije mientras yo también me levantaba.

- ¿No… te acuerdas de nada? – me pregunto mientras se ponía fruncía el seño.

- No… ¿Qué paso? – aaaaa como me dolía la cabeza, nunca mas iba a volver a tomar.

- Nada… - dijo Alice con los ojos llorosos. – Yo… me tengo que ir…

Y salió de la habitación sin ni siquiera darme tiempo de decir algo mas… ¿Qué rayos había pasado anoche? ¿Abre tenido sex…? No Alice y yo estábamos vestidos cuando despertamos… ¿Qué paso?

Salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina donde estaba Bella habiendo el desayuno…

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Alice que salió llorando de aquí? – dijo Bella mientras volteaba a verme.

- ¿Llorando?... No lo se, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche… - dije mientras me agarraba la cabeza. – No grites.

- ¿No recuerdas?, entonces yo te voy a hacer recordar – me dijo enojada – anoche mientras nosotras estábamos aquí en la casa, tu y Edward me llamaron para decirme que estaban borrachos… cuando llegamos al bar donde estaba repleto de hombres nos empezaron a dar piropos y ustedes gallitos tuvieron una pelea que hasta Alice salió golpeada…

- ¿Ella esta bien? – Tendría que ir a verla para ver como esta.

- No lo se, salió muy rápido de aquí… después de eso, yo me traje a Edward y Alice te trajo aquí, lo que paso contigo y Alice no lo se…

- ¿Y Edward?

- Dormido en la habitación de huéspedes…

Algo extraño estaba pasando… ¿que le abre hecho a Alice para que se comportara así?

¿Estará enojada por que la golpearon en el bar?

* * *

**Hola aquí estamos de nuevo actualizando después de tanto tiempo…**

**Perdónenos pero es que la inspiración se fue a isla Esme y no la encontrábamos…**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo…**

**Y ya saben que nos hacen feliz si aprietan el botón verde…**

**¡¡¡Gracias!!! **


	12. El Accidente y Carlisle Conoce a Jasper

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE LA GRAN STEPHENIE MEYER SIN ELLA NO TENDRIAMOS A ELLOS, SOLO LO USAMOS PARA DIVERTIRNOS**

* * *

CAPITULO 12

**KARMY POV**

Ayer me había pasado muy bien, el Doctor Cullen era una buena persona, y no se había enojado por mi imitación de el, al parecer tenia paciencia, creo que alguien como el le convendría a mamá, se que Rose y mamá no confiaban en los hombres pero tenia la impresión de que Carlisle (como el me había pedido que le dijera) era buena persona.

Hoy me encontraba sentada en una banca del parque cercas de la nueva Universidad de Rosalie, ella me había dicho que estuviera aquí unos minutos que pronto regresaría, tenia un poco de miedo por que no conocía la ciudad pero sabia que mi hermana no me iba a dejar abandonada aquí.

Estaba escuchando el canto de los pájaros de alrededor cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba enseguida de mí.

- Es un bonito día ¿no crees? – pude notar que era la voz de un muchacho, que por cierto era muy linda. – soy Anthony Maloy.

- La verdad no lo se… - le conteste.

- Heeee… - jajajaaja, en estos momentos es cuando me encantaría verle la cara – No te entiendo…

- Creo que no has notado mi pequeño defecto…

- Tu no podrías tener algún defecto… eres hermosa – yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, es que nunca me habían dicho así – perdona por ser atrevido… pero es la verdad.

Sabia que una persona como yo no debería ilusionarme ya que cuando supiera que era ciega seguro me rechazarían como todas las personas, se que muchos dicen que soy muy alegre y muy atrevida… pero eso es solo una pantalla para que mi mamá y mi hermana no se sientan mas culpable por mi discapacidad… por que en realidad yo me sentía muy sola.

- Muchas gracias… pero no creo ser tan hermosa como tú dices… yo…

- Sinceramente tú eres perfecta…

- No creo que una persona perfecta tuviera este problema – dije mientras volteaba mi rostro hacia el y me quitaba mis lentes oscuros. – una persona perfecta no estaría ciega.

El se quedo callado, ya no debería de afectarme pero no lo pude evitar, y entonces empezó a sonar un celular…

- Espera un momento… - me dijo mientras sentía como se levantaba de la banca.

No había pasado ni dos minutos cuando una mano me tomo el hombro…

- Es hora de irnos Karmy, mamá estará enojada si no llegamos a casa rápido.

Me levante de la banca y tome mi bastón, seguramente Anthony se había asustado y ya no había regresado.

**EDWARD POV**

Espere a que pasara unos 20 minutos para bajar a la cocina, ya que no quería que sospechara que había estado despierto cuando beso mi frente, sentía dolor de cabeza pero no me importaba. Cuando llegue a la cocina vi a Bella cocinando así que me acerque poco a poco hasta que la tome de la cintura y puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Veras que cuando estemos casados todas las mañanas me aras el desayuno como ahora.

- Aléjate de mi Edward Cullen… - me dijo mientras dejaba el sartén.

- Vamos Bella se que tu también quieres verme todos los días en las mañanas mientras me haces el desayuno.

- Te dije que me soltaras… - y de repente sentí algo duro en mi cabeza.

¡Esta chica me había dado un sartenazo para que la soltara!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunte mientras me agarraba la cabeza, si que había dolido.

- Te había advertido que me soltaras…

- Tan bien que nos la pasamos anoche…

- Deja de hablar así que pensaran otra cosa... – dijo mientras se sonrojaba, me encantaba hacerla enojar.

- DEJEN DE GRITAR – grito Jasper desde su cuarto. – ME DUELE LA CABEZA

- SI NO SE HUBIERAN EMBORRACHADO NO LES DOLIERA LA CABEZA – Le grito mientras yo me agarraba la cabeza. – Y ahora tú… vete de mi casa… - dijo mientras me señalaba.

- ¿Yo por que?

- Por que esta es mi casa y quiero que te vayas…

- Pero primero quiero desayunar amor… - le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

- No me digas así… y no te daré nada de desayunar, yo no tengo la culpa que sean unos irresponsables y se emborrachen.

- Pero Bella…

- Afuera… - dijo mientras me apuntaba hacia la puerta.

- Ok mi amor, ya me voy… nos vemos luego – le dije mientras la agarre desprevenida y le plante un beso en los labios.

Aunque debo de decir que esquive unos cuantos platos después de eso.

**JASPER POV**

Salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina donde estaba Bella habiendo el desayuno…

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Alice que salió llorando de aquí? – dijo Bella mientras volteaba a verme.

- ¿Llorando?... No lo se, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche… - dije mientras me agarraba la cabeza. – No grites.

- ¿No recuerdas?, entonces yo te voy a hacer recordar – me dijo enojada – anoche mientras nosotras estábamos aquí en la casa, tu y Edward me llamaron para decirme que estaban borrachos… cuando llegamos al bar donde estaba repleto de hombres nos empezaron a dar piropos y ustedes gallitos tuvieron una pelea que hasta Alice salió golpeada…

- ¿Ella esta bien? – Tendría que ir a verla para ver como esta.

- No lo se, salió muy rápido de aquí… después de eso, yo me traje a Edward y Alice te trajo aquí, lo que paso contigo y Alice no lo se…

- ¿Y Edward?

- Dormido en la habitación de huéspedes…

Algo extraño estaba pasando… ¿que le abre hecho a Alice para que se comportara así?

¿Estará enojada por que la golpearon en el bar?

Después de eso decidí regresarme a mi habitación me bañe y cambie pero como todavía me dolía mucho la cabeza decidí dormirme un rato para haber si así se me quitaba. Pero no pude por que empezaron a escucharse gritos en la sala y ¿adivinen quienes eran?

Bella y Edward…

- DEJEN DE GRITAR – grite desde mi cuarto. – ME DUELE LA CABEZA

- SI NO SE HUBIERAN EMBORRACHADO NO LES DOLIERA LA CABEZA – me grito mientras yo me agarraba la cabeza.

¿Cómo es que tenía esos pulmones para gritar así?, ¿Por qué no se apiadaba de los pobres hombres a los cuales les dolía la cabeza?

No se en que momento me quede dormido, pero cuando desperté ya era las 3 de la tarde, comí algo ya que tenia mucha hambre por no haber desayunado, cuando termine decidí ir a ver a Alice para ver si estaba bien por que no me había gustado nada que saliera llorando de aquí.

Cuando termine de comer salí de la cocina y me encontré Bella sentada viendo la televisión.

- ¿Ya se te quito la cruda? – me pregunto mientras comía palomitas de maíz.

- Si, ya no tengo dolor de cabeza… ¿me prestarías tu monovolumen? – le pregunte mientras le quitaba unas cuantas palomitas.

- Haaa no, si se van a emborrachar de nuevo usen el volvo de Edward

- Noo, con lo de ayer fue mas que suficiente… es que necesito ir a ver a Alice, no se por que lloraba y estoy preocupado.

- Esta bien… pero regresas temprano…

- Si mamá… - le dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

Cuando me subí al auto empecé a sentir una sensación muy extraña, me empezaron a llegar imágenes a la cabeza…

_- ¿Alice?_

_- si Jasper…_

_- Yo te quiero mucho, perdóname por favor… me muero si te pierdo._

_- no digas eso Jasper_

_- si Alice me muero sin ti –__ y empecé a llorar como un niño… estaba borracho, eso debió haber pasado anoche._

_Se paro el auto y yo abrase a Alice. _

_- Alice, yo nunca quise decir que no valías la pena para los chicos… es solo que tengo miedo que te lastimen… yo te quiero mucho… mucho y no quiero perderte._

_- Ya no llores Jasper… yo también te quiero mucho, perdóname por como te trate hoy._

_- Prométeme que nunca dejaremos que nuestra amistad acabe._

_- te lo prometo._

- ¿Todavía sigues aquí? – me pregunto Bella mientras tocaba la ventana del auto.

- Emm si, ya me voy.

- Ok, traes pizza para cenar – me dijo mientras se regresaba a la casa.

Estaba completamente seguro que esas imágenes habían sido de la noche anterior, y aunque yo nunca había llorado frente a los demás, bueno exceptuando cuando era un niño, sabia que Alice me había perdonado, ¿entonces por que salió llorando hoy?

Esa pregunta me estaba volviendo loco…

Al llegar a la cuadra donde vive Alice, vi a Edward sentado en los escalones de su casa junto con Emmett, así que estacione el auto y salí a saludarlos.

- ¿Qué paso Jasper? ¿Ya regresamos en el tiempo y estamos en la era de los picapiedras? – dijo Emmett mientras apuntaba hacia el auto.

- Heeee no insultes el auto de mi futura esposa, ya veras que cuando nos casemos le cambiare el auto – dijo Edward mientras se reía.

- A duras penas me presto el auto, no quiere que nos emborrachemos de nuevo

- ¿Por qué no me invitaron?… me dijo Edward que hasta terminaron en un pleito en el bar… -nos dijo Emmett mientras fruncía el seño.

- Es que…

Pero de pronto vi salir a Alice de su casa, ella tenía la mirada agachada y buscaba algo en su bolso, deje a Edward y Emmett hablando solos mientras yo corría hacia donde estaba la casa de Alice.

- ALICE – grite pero ella ya se había subido al coche y estaba arrancando.

- ¿Jasper que pasa? – dijo Edward y Emmett corriendo hacia mi.

Pero de pronto escuche un gran estruendo y cuando volteé a ver de donde provenía el sonido sentí como mi corazón se paro en seco, frente a mi vista pude ver como el auto de Alice era destrozado mientras era arrastrado por otro auto, trate de corre hacia haya pero sentí como me sujetaban fuertemente, sentía como mi garganta me ardía mientras gritaba su nombre, no me importaba que me vieran llorar en ese momento, solo quería ver a mi Alice, tomarla en mis brazos y darle un gran abrazo.

De pronto del auto de Alice empezó a dar vueltas en el pavimento, podía ver como se volteaba y de pronto más imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza…

_- Espera… no lo guardes, falta una herida. –__ le decía a Alice mientras le quitaba un algodón con alcohol de su mano._

_- pero si ya te cure todas – me decía._

_- No es mía, es tu herida –__ le dije mientras le limpiaba los restos de sangre que tenia en el labio._

_Le limpie el labio con cuidado evitando que le doliera, no podía aparta mis ojos de los de ella, y no se como, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, hasta que pude sentir sus labios sobres los míos en sincronía, era un beso dulce, y sentí como mi corazón aceleraba el ritmo, por que en ese preciso momento me di cuanta que no quería a Alice como una amiga ni hermana… yo la amaba. _

Todo era como en cámara lenta, después de esas imágenes que habían inundado mi cabeza pude darme cuenta el auto de Alice había terminado de voltearse, Emmett y Edward seguían agarrándome para que no fuera hacia haya pero no me importo y no se donde saque tanta fuerza que me deshice de mi agarre aunque sentí como mi codo golpeo algo duro.

Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello y en cierta forma así era, el auto estaba destrozado mientras yo me acercaba cada vez mas… hasta que la vi, sentí que me moría, mi dulce y delicada duendecillo tenia todo su rostro cubierto de sangre, trate de abrir su puerta pero no podía por lo destrozada… tenia tanto miedo a no poder hacer nada por ella.

- Alice… Alice… mi amor. Por favor no me dejes… despierta…

No me importo que la ventana estuviera rota y que me pudiera encajar algún vidrio, metí mis manos y tome el rostro de mi Alice.

- Alice… mi vida, despierta… Alice…

- Jas… per… - mi alma se devolvió a mi cuerpo, Alice abría poco a poco sus ojos.

- Tranquila mi amor… todo va a estar bien, ya llamaron a la ambulancia. – le decía mientras acariciaba sus mejillas las cuales estaban cubiertas de sangre.

- Me… duele…

- Tranquila mi vida.

- Jasper, no muevas a Alice hasta que vengan los paramédicos, es lo que dice mi padre en este tipo de situaciones – me decía Edward.

- Ten… go mucho… sueño.

- No te duermas Alice, no te puedes dormir, tienes que estar despierta – decía Edward – Jasper, mantenla despierta… yo voy a ir a ver que pasa con la ambulancia.

- ¿Edward, que pasa si se duerme? – le pregunte antes de que se fuera.

- A lo mejor ya no despierta – me dijo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

No podía permitirme perderla, mi Alice no podía morir…

- Alice… despierta, no me puedes dejar… - Ella estaba dormitando y la desesperación cada vez crecía más.

- Ya… no puedo… Jasper – me decía.

- Alice… Alice… mi amor…

Pero de pronto ya no me contesto…

Pero no podía hacer nada ya que los paramédicos me habían quitado de ahí, mi desesperación estaba al límite y las lágrimas no cesaban, de pronto vi a Edward que estaba igual de angustiado que yo, y no puede evitar abrazarlo, Edward era como mi hermano y yo en esos momentos necesitaba un abrazo.

Ahora me encontraba el auto, Edward iba manejando ya que a mi no me dejaron ir en la ambulancia con Alice…

Yo no quería perderla…

**CARLISLE POV**

Ayer había sido un día muy diferente ya que había conocido a una mujer extraordinaria, se notaba que era una mujer muy fuerte ya que básicamente había criado a sus hijas ella sola, me daba un poco de pena la situación que vivía con Karmy, pero sabia que ellas lo superarían con mi ayuda, por que sentía la necesidad de darle protección a ellas.

Ahora me encontraba en mi escritorio, mi asistente había renunciado hace unos días y ahora tenia una carga de trabajo mientras el hospital contrataba a la enfermera que me ayudaría.

Hasta que empezaron a tocar la puerta…

- ¿Doctor Cullen?

- Pase Doctor Rathbone

- Disculpa molestarte pero es que aquí te traigo a tu nueva asistente…

- Muchas gracias, la verdad es que ya me hace mucha falta…

- Si… de hecho ella iba a ser asistente del Doctor Manley, pero me dijeron que tú la necesitabas más… Señora Hale, pase por favor.

No podía creer, Rosa pasó a mi oficina un poco tímida y sonrojada, se miraba muy tierna, el Doctor Rathbone nos dejo solos, no podía creer que ella fuera mi nueva asistente.

- Rosa… me quede sorprendido, ¿no que entrarías a trabajar dentro de unos días?

- Si, pero me hablaron hoy en la mañana y me pidieron venir, no sabia que seria tu asistente.

- Ni yo…

- Pero me alegro mucho que seas tú… - ¿De donde había salido eso?

- Yo también me alegro de trabajar con un conocido… y sonara un poco atrevido pero me agradas mucho…

- Tu también…

Después de esto se hizo un largo silencio que al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper hasta que me arme de valor y le propuse dar un recorrido por el hospital para que lo conociera.

Durante el trayecto estuve conociendo un poco mas de Rosa, como por ejemplo Rosalie o Rose como le dice ella, esta estudiando Ingeniería Electromecánica y estaba en 6to semestre, y Karmy le tiene terror a subirse a un avión y habían batallado mucho para hacerla venir hasta aquí, también que el padre de las chicas había muerto en un accidente de trafico después de que Karmy quedara con la ceguera.

Yo le conté sobre Emmett y Edward, la verdad es que hablar sobre mis hijos (por que a Emmett lo consideraba como uno) era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que me desahogaba hablando de ello con alguien, Rosa en pocas horas se había convertido en una gran compañera y amiga.

Pero de pronto algo me dejo sin palabras…

Era un chico de cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos azules que me recordaron tanto a Esme, pero detrás de el venia Edward, me disculpe con Rosa y fui hacia mi hijo.

- Edward… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes el ojo morado? – le pegunte mientras le revisaba el ojo.

- Es una larga historia… pero papá hubo un accidente… Alice tubo un accidente automovilístico y yo se que ella no estaría en mejores manos que tu, papá…

- No te preocupes hijo… voy a atenderla…

Alice era como una sobrina para mi, la había visto crecer junto a mi hijo y sabia que ella significaba mucho para el, cuando me dirigía hacia urgencias una mano me detuvo del camino.

- ¿Señor Cullen? – me dijo el chico de cabello rubio.

Su mirada me partía el alma, ya que en ella podía sentir tristeza, desesperación, preocupación y un sinfín de sentimientos.

- Si… - le conteste en un susurro.

- Salve a Alice por favor, se lo suplico… si quiere me pongo de rodillas – decía mientras se hinco en el piso – Ella significa mucho para mi… por favor, sálvela… por favor

Después de eso empezó a llorar de una forma desespera, mi corazón se estrujo de verlo en ese estado y no se como pero de un segundo a otro me encontraba en el piso abrazando a aquel muchacho, sentía que lo debía proteger…

Era algo que no podía explicar, pero también me sentía completo…

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO **

**AQUI ESTAMOS CON ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS POR LOS OTROS**

**91 REVIEWS QUE EMOCION YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE HAYAN GUSTADO EL FIC**

**ESPERAMOS LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS CON ESTE CAPITULO **

**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y SI APRENTEN EL BOTON VERDE DE ABAJO Y ESCRIBAN SU COMENTARIO**

**SALUDOS **

**Y GRACIAS POR LEER **

**BYE**


End file.
